


Loving Umi-chan

by RangerFinchy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Honoka POV, Marriage Proposal, birthday fic, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerFinchy/pseuds/RangerFinchy
Summary: Umi and Honoka make plans have dinner. Though, Honoka feels like she's forgetting something...
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 8





	Loving Umi-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Umi birthday fic, go! I hope you enjoy reading the fic!

Loving Umi-chan

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Homura bakery, I always expected to end up here somehow. Of course, high-school-me probably didn’t think that way back then, but as time went on, it became more obvious that this was what the future had in store for me.

It’s not all bad though. Okaa-san lets me eat some of the treats that we don’t sell, and, of course, there are all the customers that I get to talk to. All our regulars are pleasant people to talk to. It helps that, by now, they’ve gotten used to my antics and scatterbrain.

I guess… I guess that’s why I’m here, isn’t it? I’ve never been smart enough to go to college. Smart enough to graduate high school? With a _lot_ of help, yes, but as far as college went… I guess I’ve resigned myself to the fact that it’s not really something I could have done. Plus, if I didn’t end up helping around here, who else would have if not for little ol’ me?

“Thank you for your pa… pate… part-”

“’Patronage,’ deary.” The old lady across the counter tells me.

“Yes! Patronage!” I reply in hurrah! “Thank you for your patronage.” I say with a smile.

“You’re very welcome Honoka-chan.” She replies. “I always enjoy the sweets and pastries your parents make.”

“They’re just the best, aren’t they?” Just so sweet and delicious… It’s amazing I can keep myself from just munching and snacking on them all day. Just the thought of it makes me hungry…

“Honoka!” I hear Okaa-san call me from the other room. “Can you put these up in front of the shop?”

“Hai! On it!” I reply before getting the new pastries from the room behind me and bringing them to the front. Organizing the products: another one of my daily jobs.

My life wasn’t always like this. Back in high school, things were a little more exciting. I was a school idol after all! Live shows and performances… heck, we even made a lot of PVs!

I wonder what the rest of µ’s are up to now…

It’s a been over a year(?) since I’ve seen most of them. Of course, we still try and keep in contact (Which is really easy now thanks to the internet; technology really is amazing!), but because we all live in different places, we don’t really get to see each other all too often.

Nico-chan’s living the exciting life of a professional idol! Isn’t that super cool? She gets to tour around making music, having the time of her life. Out of the nine of us, she tends to be the busiest.

Eli-chan came back to japan after a few years of University in Russia. Nobody could have said to be happier at the news than Nozomi-chan, and, by the time they graduated, they, thankfully, got together and eventually got married and moved to Kyoto. Now, I imagine them to be together at home, maybe both reading books, maybe one of them is cooking dinner.

Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, and Maki-chan are all still busy with college. I think Hanayo-chan is taking early-childhood education while Rin-chan tries to become some sort of… um… gym trainer was it? Not really sure about what Rin-chan is trying to do, but I _do_ know she spends a lot of time working out, so that’s nice.

As for the other first year, Maki-chan ended up in the University of Tokyo! Like the exceptional person she is, she ended up studying and working hard to be a doctor, but still finds time to be a part of the university’s band. I do hope she makes sure to take care of and not overwork herself every now and then…

Kotori-chan moved out of Japan to pursue a career in fashion design. She’s the one we don’t often get to see since she _always_ out of the country. Though, I suppose I just need to do a better job of pestering her to come over and visit more often, no? That, or I could try and save up some money to try and visit her.

That second options sounds a lot harder to do, doesn’t it?

As for the last member of µ’s…

“Honoka-chan!” I hear a familiar voice call out to me. “Are you off of work yet?”

“Umi-chan!” I call back, happily. “You’re early today. But I guess I shouldn’t be complaining, I always enjoy seeing you.”

She’s the one I see most often, my dear Umi-chan. After taking a short course on Japanese literature in college, she will eventually inherit her parents’ dojo. Now, she’s training under the two so she can properly become the head of their dojo.

“I guess so.” She replies. “Are you free later?”

“Me? I should be. After we close up here.” I tell her.

“Would you… would you like to go out tonight?” She asks me.

“Of course!” I reply.

“Ah, good then.” She sighs as if some weight were suddenly lifted from her shoulders.

“Why are you so nervous, Umi-chan?” I ask her. “It’s not the first time you’ve asked me out on a date.”

Oh, did I mention that she was my girlfriend? Oh, my beloved Umi-chan… I won’t deny that it’s something that I enjoy thinking about.

“I-I suppose not.” She replies

“So, while you’re here, do you want anything?” I ask, gesturing to our selection of pastries.

“Do you count?” And so, my heart swoons.

“Absolutely shameless.” I joke. “You can have me later. Now, let’s get you a snack.”

“You’re too good to me, Honoka-chan.” Umi-chan comments.

“And you deserve it all and more, Umi-chan!”

It was true. Boring days dragging on would be unbearable without her. Just knowing that at the end of the day, I get to see my Umi-chan, the woman I love, is enough to make me go on. For that and so much more, I’m in your debt, Umi-chan.

=-=-=-= It's strange how I felt so full of love for you =-=-=-=

“So, you’re going out with Umi-chan tonight?” I see Okaa-san leaning by the frame of my door.

“Mhm!” I reply. “What gave it away?”

“Well, first of all you couldn’t keep your hand off each other earlier-”

“-I can never keep my hand off Umi-chan, you know that-”

“-and seeing you here plan out your outfit for tonight doesn’t help hide the fact.” She tells me.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” I reply with a slight chuckle. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not.” She replies. “Even if I did, I know how stubborn you can be.”

“Yeah…” Facing Okaa-san, I begin to notice something. “Okaa-san, are you… are you crying?”

“Am I?” She asks back, wiping a few tears from her eyes. “I guess I’m feeling a bit sentimental right now. It feels like it was just yesterday when you went out on your first date with Umi-chan, but don’t mind me, just enjoy your special night with Umi-chan, okay?”

“Umm… sure?” Special night?

With that, I find myself alone in my room again. That sure was weird.

=-=-=-= Tell me more about you, only to me =-=-=-=

“I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.” Umi-chan says across the table.

“No, not at all!” I reply. “Even then, I don’t mind waiting for you Umi-chan!”

Umi-chan picked me up from my place earlier and, together, we walked to this small restaurant near our Alma Mater. It was also where Umi-chan first took me out on our magical first date. Hm… another mentioning of our first date… I feel like I’m missing something here…

“Do you remember when I first took you here?” She asks me.

“How could I forget!” I reply excitedly. It is a cherished memory, after all! “It was our senior year in Otonokizaka, and you just confessed to me.”

“I still wouldn’t really call that a confession. It was more like me stammering words out that barely made sense.” She says with an embarrassed face. Umi-chan can be really cute sometimes.

“They made sense to me.” I reply.

“Of course, they would, Honoka-chan.” She replies. “You’ve always understood me.”

“And the same to you.” I say back to her. “It’s why we make the best duo.”

“We do, don’t we.” She says trying hold back a laugh. “Though, I can think of some people who would disagree.”

“Well, then they’re just wrong!” I exclaim confidently.

Soon enough, our orders arrive, and we begin to eat. I ordered a truffle cream pasta with an extra side of garlic bread. Bread is delicious, especially so when I have a lot of it! Umi-chan got a vegetable soup. She looks so prim and proper while taking sips from her soup. I just wanna scoop her up and hug her forever…

Wouldn’t that be nice?

“I noticed you’ve been staring at my food for a while, Honoka-chan.” the aforementioned girl comments. “Do you want some?”

“I to hug want you.” I reply honestly.

“Sh-shameless! Absolutely shameless!” But, of course, you aren’t opposed to it, are you? “…maybe later…” Yosh! Cuddles with Umi-chan later!

“So, um, Umi-chan, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” I tell the girl across me. “Is there anything special happening today?”

“Eh!?” She exclaims. “You mean… you don’t…”

“So that means there _is_ a special occasion today!” I _knew_ I was on to something!

“I… guess so?” She replies, cautiously.

“So, what is it?” I ask her.

“You really don’t know, do you.” Of course, I don’t!

“Not one bit.” I reply.

“I should have expected this.” Umi-chan replies, shaking her head.

“Eh!?” Now I wanna know even more! “Uuuuumiiii-chan! What’s special about today!?”

“Nope. I’m won’t say anything.” She replies, putting her foot down, so to speak. “Who knows, if you find out, then maybe I’ll reward you with something.”

“Really!?” A reward from Umi-chan!?

“Yes, Honoka-chan, really.” She replies. “Now let’s get back to something less troublesome. Like, how was business today?”

=-=-=-= If it’s the two of us, we can go anywhere=-=-=-=

“Is it national cat day?” Of course, I wouldn’t let the topic drop so easily.

“No.” And, of course, her answer was always the same.

We were walking down the street back to my house after our nice dinner together.

“Maybe it’s Rin-chan’s birthday?”

“No.”

“Geez, Umi-chan, won’t you give me a hint?” I ask. “I’ve been trying the entire night!”

“Fine.” She relents. “What were we talking about earlier?”

“Oh!” I know this one! “We were talking about how you confessed to me.”

“And when was that?”

“Hmm…” When _was_ that?

It was a fine Friday evening. The sun was setting, and Umi-chan looked gorgeous with the orange and purple sky as her background. She let her feelings known, and I gladly accepted them. It’s one of my most cherished memories, one that I hold close to my heart, and it happened… on this day.

Oh!

Oh.

“Umi-chan! Holy crap!”

“Language, Honoka-chan.”

“It’s our anniversary today!” “Did you know that?”

“Um, yes, I did.”

I forgot our anniversary. I forgot our anniversary! She’s probably so mad at me right now. I mean, who wouldn’t be mad when their dumb, air-headed, scatterbrained girlfriend forgets their anniversary.

“U-Umi-chan… I, I’m so sorry that I forgot… You’re probably really mad at me right now, but I swear I’ll make it up to yo-” I look in front of me and notice that she’s gone. “Umi-chan?”

I look to my side and notice her on one knee. Is she about to-

“Honoka-chan,” She begins to say. “You’re forgetful, you’re a bit air-headed, and, when you want to be, you can be the most stubborn person I know.” Geez, Umi-chan, that’s a bit mean, don’t you think? “But you’re also my sunshine: a ray of light at the end of the day, you’re an inspiration: the reason I can be proud to be myself, and most of all you’re my best friend, the love of my life.”

“Umi-chan…”

“Will you spend the rest of my-” Immediately I tackle her into a hug.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” I shout with all the joy in the world.

“I didn’t even finish my ques-” again, I interrupt her.

Facing her, I say. “I love you Umi-chan.”

A bright smile forms on her face. “I love you too, Honoka-chan.”

Capturing her lips in a kiss, I make sure to let her know just how much I love her, just how much I love my Umi-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may or may not be addicted to HonkUmi. I love these two more than most things, and I just wanna see them both be happy! I hope you enjoyed reading, and as always if you have feedback or comments, don't hesitate to write them. Have a wonderful Umi day!


End file.
